


Broken But Blazing

by Dramione4eva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4eva/pseuds/Dramione4eva
Summary: "You didn't break my heart; you freed it" - Steve Maraboli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Broken But Blazing

I was a girl, quiet and shy  
A caged bird, yearning to soar and fly  
The cage was forced not upon me, Nay, it was my own  
Thrust upon me by my demons unknown  
There was nothing pushing me down, keeping me locked inside  
Nothing but my fear of the world, my need to hide  
The smallest steps can spark a change, they say  
And so I sat in thought throughout the day  
And then I made a decision, I'd do just that  
Nothing wrong with it, I told my heart, nothing bad  
Then I met a guy, and on a whim  
I offered him friendship, it was just something about him  
Something that drew me in, that helped him stand out  
Friendship seemed to blossom into something more, I was sure I'd drown  
In the emotions that flooded me, it was as if I'd been offered a crown  
At the eagerness with which I accepted, I'm sure some would frown  
It was a fairy tale ending, dreams come true, oh yes, they do  
But I wish they'd reminded me that nightmares were dreams too  
And oh, my nightmares, my terrors, too soon they came to life  
My fairy tale like reality, it shattered, it took a plunging dive  
For the one who I'd trusted, the one who offered me the metaphorical crown  
He tore apart my heart, he pushed me back down  
I'm sure the ones who'd frowned at my easy acceptance  
Would be not surprised, they'd say it was expected  
But they do not know me, know not that the very thing I'd dreaded  
Did not break me down, no, I did not regret it  
Though the circumstances were undesirable, though they were quite wrong  
I used them to my advantage, they made me strong  
And of the cage I broke free, I brought the door down  
And within me ignited the flames, the fire renowned  
The one that spoke of avenging, of revenge that warned  
They say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned  
I knew not how true it was, how it hit the mark, that veritable dart  
I knew not my own vengeance, until the day he broke my heart


End file.
